paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Like Champ Like Son
Summary A sequel to A Rocky Match made by Tundrathesnowpup and Gman581996 several years have passed since Rocky had beaten Brutus, and both had settled down and had families. But Brutus still harbors a grudge, passing it onto his children. He'll stop at nothing to get his revenge on Rocky Transcript Chapter 1: Where are they now After a few years have past since Rocky beaten Brutus, the PAW Patrol have now all grown up and became skilled workers in their professions. Rocky and Tundra have already married and given birth to 3 of the future generation of PAW Patrol pups It was dark gloomy night in Foggy Bottom at the dog pound. The dogs were all barking loudly and continuously, desiring to get out and have freedom. As they continue to bark, another dog with jet-black fur came down the corridor. Their barks quickly turn to silence and the dogs in the kennel cowered with fear. He smirks as he embraces his authority on the caged dogs. All of a sudden, a noise broke the silence. Caged Dog: Let me out! Let me out this instant! I demand freedom! LET ME OUT! The jet-black dog walked towards his cell and violently grabs him in between the cage bars. He made an extremely menacing stare at the caged pup, staring down on the caged pup with his glowing green eyes. Black Dog: Shut it mutt, or else you will get pummelled! Is that clear? Caged Dog: Y-y-yes...s-sir....*gulps* The caged dog stares at the dog with wide, horrified eyes. The black dog releases his grip on the caged dog. The caged dog went to the back corner of his cage room, shivering with fear. The dog that many of the encaged dogs feared, is Brutus, the Doberman. Brutus continue to walk down the corridor towards the pound office, leaving the prison in silence and fear. Meanwhile it was a starry night at Adventure Bay. Everyone in the Lookout was asleep, except for one little puppy. That little puppy was Sage, son of Rocky and Tundra. Sage Sage: *smiles and sneaks out of his bed, looking at his parents and sisters as he bounds off towards the playroom* The pup walks around and notices the closet door is open. Curiosity getting the best of him, he pops his head into it- locating a box that says “Rocky’s big match” Sage: Huh…? What’s this….? The pup whispers to himself as he looks into the box, widening his eyes in excitement. There was a shiny gold belt and several news articles about Rocky’s big win against the meanest pup: Brutus. He found a DVD case hidden between a stack of newspapers. He carefully grabbed it and raced over to the tv, popping it into the player. Sage kept his eyes glued to the screen, watching every second with excitement as his tail wagged like a fan behind him. He jumped at a sudden voice behind him. Rocky: Whatcha watching there, champ? *he chuckles, raising an eyebrow at the pup* you’re supposed to be in bed. Sage: I couldn’t help it dad! I wasn’t sleepy! …..Why didn’t you tell me you’re a boxing champion? *he smiles eagerly at his father, eyes shining* Rocky: Oh I had forgotten, hehehe.... It was a while ago, and it was pretty brutal…. I guess i got so wrapped up in marrying your mother and having you kids that i never really felt like talking about it. Sage: But...But it’s awesome! Dad can I box like you? pleeeeaaaasee? The young pup looked up at him, his eyes big and his lip pouting out slightly. Rocky let out a sigh, chuckling a bit; knowing fully well he could never resist when his pups made that face. Rocky: We’ll see, kiddo….But for now, it’s bedtime! Sage: Awwwww…. Okay! Night dad! He grinned and hugged Rocky’s leg before racing back to his bed in between Aurora and Winter, circling a few times before flopping down for the night. Rocky smiled and walked over to nuzzle each of his pups before heading back to lay with Tundra, sighing a bit. Rocky: ….I just hope you never have to go through everything i had to…… Back at Foggy Bottom, Brutus checked if any of the cages were locked and secured. All of the dogs whimpered at the sight of his presence. After securing the cages, Brutus retreats to his office. He was extremely tired and nearly dozed off when he saw his wall filled with newspaper headlines that talked about his defeat from Rocky. Brutus realized that coincidentally that today was also the same day he was beaten by Rocky. His exhaustion flipped into anger. He thrashed his work bench, paper and documents everywhere. ???: Father? Brutus’s rage quickly disappeared as he hears a familiar voice. Brutus: Ravage…. Ravage: …….Uhm….We brought you dinner……*he points to his sister, who’s holding a bag of food for Brutus* ……...Why are you so angry, dad? Brutus looks away, his anger returning again. Brutus: Ravage come. Ravage goes over to his father. His siblings stay by the door. Ravage: Yeah…? *he murmurs, flicking his ears as he walks towards the doberman* Brutus: *pats the chair next to him, motioning for him to sit down* …...Did I ever tell you that i was a champion boxer? Ravage: Really? That’s really cool! Brutus: Yes…..I was undefeated…..Until i was beaten by a mangy mutt…. *He snarls and kicks one of the newspapers on the floor* I nearly had him down! That title should have been mine! And his precious little park too….. They all should have been mine…..But he snatched it from my paws! Ravage: *he snarled and his eyes flashed with anger as intense as his father’s* What?! That’s not right, dad! You’re stronger than any dumb mutt! He must have cheated! Brutus: He must have! Or else how could he have risen up from my knockout blow! Lavender: *pipes up from where she stands in the doorway* There’s gotta be some way to get back at him, dad! …..Do you know where he lives…? Maybe you can just challenge him…. Ravage: That’s stupid, Lavender! It has to be clever and discreet! He can’t just walk up to his house and challenge him out of nowhere! Lavender stuck her tongue out at her brother, growling at him a bit. Pyro: *picks up a paper from the floor* …...What...What about his pups…? *he murmurs* they look around our age…... Ravage snatches the newspaper from Pyro and looks at it. Ravage makes a smirk Ravage: Guys, I think i know what to do…. Chapter 2: Setting the plan in motion work in progress Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures